Many computer systems permit electronic components to be installed by a user of the system. Examples of such electronic components include memory modules, add-in circuit boards, etc. It is possible that a user only partially, not fully, seats the electronic component in place in the system. It is also possible that the user believes he or she has fully seated the electronic component in place, and thus not realize that the component is only partially seated. A component that is only partially seated will likely not work properly or at all.